El regreso del frío
by marietta93vlc
Summary: OS. ¡Regalito de cumple para la maravillosa DanPer'Jaz! Bella está a punto de ser violada cuando, de repente, acude alguien del pasado para rescatarla.


**EL REGRESO DEL FRÍO**

* * *

 _Regalito de cumpleaños para una amiga y escritora muy especial: DanPer'Jaz. ¡Espero que te guste, cielo! Siento no haber podido escribir nada mejor. Ando con nada de tiempo. Espero que cumplas muchos más y que disfrutes de hoy, tu día especial. _

* * *

Bella estaba en el suelo, contemplando cómo aquel hombre se acercaba a ella. Era un tipo bajo y rechoncho. Tenía los ojos pequeños y oscuros y un bigote marrón rojizo lleno de canas. Bajo sus ojos y en la zona de debajo de sus finos labios podían verse unas arrugas que parecían ser más el resultado de una mala vida que de la vejez. Tenía un tipo de degradación consumida por el alcohol, las drogas y quizá algo más.

—Déjame —musitó Bella en el suelo acurrucada—. Por favor…

El tipo emitió un jadeo ahogado y después rio. Aquella risa se sintió oscura, perdida y despiadada. Ella era suya; no tenía ni padre ni madre y, por tanto, le debía mucho. Le daba comida y techo ¿Qué más podía desear aquella niña? Nada, no estaba en condiciones de reclamarle nada. Como mucho podía compensar toda la ayuda desinteresada que le había brindado, y ya.

—A la larga terminarás disfrutándolo, pequeña. —Tiró de una de las piernas de Bella hasta colocarla recostada debajo de su cuerpo. Bella sintió el frío de los azulejos en contraste con las sudorosas y calientes manos del tipo. Quemaba, sus manos iban a prenderle fuego. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas arder en llamas; desaparecer entre el incendio.

—Suéltame, Emilio, por favor… —su murmullo quedó ahogado por un sollozo.

Emilio movió sus manos desde la garganta de Bella hasta la parte baja de su camiseta. Tironeó de ella, intentando desnudarla. Bella gimió y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Consiguió que Emilio retrocediera lo suficiente como para tener espacio para asestarle una patada en el estómago. Cayó al suelo y tosió acurrucado sobre su gruesa tripa.

—Sucia puta ¡¿Quién cojones te crees que eres?! —chilló con el rostro rojo y contorsionado de rabia.

—No soy una puta —protestó Bella buscando el oxígeno—: si lo fuera me habría acostado contigo.

Loca de rabia asestó una, dos, tres patadas contra la espalda expuesta de Emilio. Muérete, pensó, púdrete en el infierno. El tipo, herido en tierra, tomó una de las piernas de Bella y estiró de ella hasta hacer que cayera al suelo. Asustada, Bella empezó a patalear para quitarse aquellas manos de encima. No quería que la tocara; no deseaba que malograra su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en basura. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó con todas sus fuerzas estar en cualquier otro lugar; en cualquier toda circunstancia. Y, entonces, sucedió. La presión de las manos de Emilio cesó. Sintió algo húmedo mojar su pierna y tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos. Acto seguido escuchó un gruñido oscuro.

Cuando recobró las fuerzas para ver lo que había ocurrido se encontró con Edward o, mejor dicho, con alguien parecido a él. Su Edward no tenía los ojos rojos y tampoco parecía cincelado en mármol. Aquel rostro pálido, estremecedoramente pálido, le recordó sobremanera a él. Pero no. Aquel ser era mucho más hermoso; tanto que no parecía real. Parecía, también, alguien intimidante y estremecedor por la forma en la que la miraba: como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa.

—¿Eres tú? —se encontró preguntando en un susurro ahogado. Edward contempló el cadáver de Emilio. Tenía el cuello rajado y salía sangre y más sangre. Se escapaba de la brecha como un líquido oscuro. Bella jamás imaginó que pudiera ser posible que una herida tuviera aquel color tan desgarrador.

Edward estiró su mano hacia un charco del líquido y sumergió dos dedos en él. Después los chupó despacio con su mirada fija en las pupilas de Bella. Sin saber cómo actuar Bella se mantuvo estática, a la espera de que aquel monstruo hiciera su primer movimiento.

—Bella —articuló el monstruo en un gruñido.

Ella quiso decirle muchas cosas: desde que lo echaba de menos hasta que su vida sin él había carecido completamente de sentido. Desde que desapareció Edward su existencia había ido de mal en peor: sus padres habían fallecido y la custodia se la habían dado a aquel tipo que parecía más interesado en violarla que en su propio bienestar. Cuánto te he necesitado, quiso gritarle, pero se mantuvo callada. Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho y el monstruo se aproximó lo suficiente como para tomarla con aquella mano que antes había hundido en un charco de sangre.

—¿Has venido a por mí? —inquirió Bella, esperanzada. Edward acercó su rostro a su garganta y lo dejó caer sobre el hueco de su esternón. Bella lo escuchó inhalar con fuerza. Su aliento era frío y completamente opuesto al de Emilio. Hielo, aquel nuevo Edward era hielo, y con su escarcha parecía ser capaz de borrar las huellas de ceniza que le había dejado Emilio. Bella estiró sus manos y abrazó al monstruo, cuyo cuerpo se erguía como si se tratara de un muro de hormigón.

Edward rasgó las prendas de ropa de Bella hasta dejarla completamente desnuda sobre los azulejos fríos del suelo. A Bella aquello no le importó. Se dejó hacer, mansa, con su mirada fija en el techo. Las manos de Edward recorrieron cada una de las curvas de Bella. Con su aliento polar lamió su cuello hacia sus pechos, donde se recreó jugando con los tensos pezones. Luego bajó hasta su ombligo y sumergió su nariz en él. Inhaló con fuerza para, después, terminar olfateando los rizos de su entrepierna. Edward emitió un gemido tosco, animal, y la chupo. Rápido, con ganas de obtener algo que Bella no alcanzaba a entender. La forma indiferente con la que Bella se dejó llevar por Edward cambió cuando se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Se volvió apasionada.

El frío, el frío de Edward era la solución para librarse de los recuerdos de las manos sudorosas y calientes de Emilio. Por eso Bella gimió ansiosa, deseosa de más, mientras Edward estimulaba su clítoris y hundía dos de sus dedos en su intimidad. Conviérteme en hielo, pensó Bella, hazme tuya. Con un último espasmo alcanzó un clímax apresurado y ansioso. Edward rugió en respuesta.

Bella miró hacia los ojos rojos del monstruo antes de que la penetrara. Sintió una gruesa y gélida invasión en su intimidad y supo, nada más ocurrió, que aquello era lo correcto. Mientras Edward se mecía contra ella llegó a la conclusión de que con aquello había salvado su alma y de que, aunque un tanto distinto, aquel monstruo era su Edward y había vuelto a devolverle la vida.

* * *

 **Prometo que pronto actualizaré mis otras historias. Ando con trabajos a rebosar: ¡En nada estaré en épocas de exámenes! Os agradezco a muchos vuestra comprensión en cuanto a lo que tardo en actualizar.**

 **Nos leemos (L)**


End file.
